Minecraft Story
by awesomebug586
Summary: Just a story about a adventurous player in a modded world!


p style="margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 115%;" I was walking in a cave with my wolf, Sir Randy. I'm in a modded multiplayer fractions server. I had a nice underground base hidden by using pure stone and making a nice camouflage. I had my op gear with me, ready for almost anything! A little to ready to be correct. I was mining for some obsidian with my obsidian pick, when I heard walking. Taking out my obsidian sword I looked around for anything nearby. Turning back, I saw a figure. It was hero brine. I looked at him, he looked at me. I did /home and when I got there, a sign was placed. It said, "You will not escape me". Sir Randy started barking, so I made him sit. Why did my wolf bark? He was a very quiet wolf, only barking when he senses danger, or was lonely or happy. Maybe some creative donator wanted to pull a prank. Like, he decided to do /invis and then top to me when I was leaving, and put the sign up, then with still invest on he did /invis again to make him visible, then walk, then do /dis herobrine. But still, why was my wolf barking? Did I forget to tell you, under the camouflage is 2 layers of water then 2 layers of obsidian. I had 2 homes set, for an easy come in and out. I really had nothing to worry about. I still had my weapons out along with Sir Randy, and my four other dogs. I had a feeling something was coming. I was ready for pure battle. A few minutes later, nothing had come. I was ready to just believe nothing was coming. I was setting my dogs down and ready to work on some potions when I go raiding, then it came. I heard people breaking into my base. Then it was battle. To be honest, the raiders knew nothing about a good pvp fight. All in all, I won the battle and patched up the broken bits of obsidian. I looked behind and yet, there was another sign. This time it said, "Try to escape the power of HEROBRINE!"! At this point, I was a bit scared. I had to do this. I took some obsidian and my wolves and I build a small panic room. I covered all of it with no door. I would stay here till things get fixed up. I heard the walking again. I decided that I wanted to fight the intruder. I broke my way out. And there he was. There were more signs. A lot of them saying he would rule. I took my sword out and some spare potions and said "leave this place". Putting up another sign his answer was clear, it said "No! It will be you that will leave…"! With that answer, I gave up the hope for a peaceful agreement. I got ready for a battle. Taking out my sword, I bravely battled herobrine. After a huge battle I destroyed him. He dropped a spawn egg titled "spawn ender dog". I looked behind and there was another sign. This time it said "you are good. Spawn him in and give him an ender pearl. He will be one of your companions when the real threat starts. –Herobrine."! What did he mean by "real threat"? Oh well, let's spawn this wolf. I take an ender pearl from the chest, and spawn the wolf. The wolf looked like a cross between a wolf and an enderman. It was all black and had purple pupils instead of black. It had the shape of a wolf, making it was a pure ender wolf. I fed it the ender pearl I had. It became tamed and showed the mini love hearts then they dissapered. He now had a dark grey collar. He was mine! He barked a cute bark, and licked me. Then I knew what I had to do. I took some spare bits of obby from my chest and constructed the nether portal. I have a ender portal right next to my base, claimed and all, but it sat deactivated. I connected the ender portal and base, just in case I had enough eyes of ender to activate it. No one in the server had defeated the ender dragon yet, and I wanted to be the first to destroy it. So I took my flint and steel and activated the nether portal. I put my new ender wolf in my dog house I made for my dogs, and they started sniffing and barking happily at this new dog. I smiled and said I would be back soon and entered the portal. I looked around at the new terrain in front of me. No one has touched or seen the terrain until now. Walking around I saw a nether fortress and went to get the blaze rods. After a huge blaze battle, getting half a stack of blaze rods I went to the nether portal and went back to my base. Getting back I fed my dogs some food and headed to make some eyes of ender. After crafting enough, I went to where the ender portal was located. I grabbed my enchanted stuff and some potions and headed out. I founded it and activated it. Without any second thoughts I jumped in and started the battle. After a while of fighting I was able to destroy the ender dragon and grab the experience and got the egg. But I saw a bunch of floating purple stuff on the ground. I grabbed all of it and had a few stacks of the stuff. It was called "Dragon Essence". I had a feeling I would need this stuff so I went back in the portal and back to my base. I took the stuff and for some reason I had a feeling I should put dragon essence in along with some obby ingots. I made the essence alter. I tested it out. Putting some dragon essence in, a huge flash appeared. When the flash was gone, there was a staff like thing on the ground. Picking it up it said "wyren portal staff". Man when do I get a break? I heard that this was a item that has the ability to take you to another place filled with dragon like creatures and you have to destroy them to get eggs and portal blocks. I decided I had to do this, to save the minecraft world from complete destruction. Gearing up, I took the staff and right clicked it. I was then teleported to the magical world of the wyrens. I began to start destroying the wyrens. When I came back to my base, I had 2 wyren eggs and enough portal blocks to get to the iron dimension, home to the iron golem boss. First, before I went to the iron dimension, I wanted to hatch my 2 wyrens. I walked over to mu huge doghouse where my wolfs happily greeted me. I fed my wolfs some pet food and put the eggs down one at a time. The first wyren egg hatched into a savanna wyren, but, my other one hatched into a artic wyren. I then built the portal and went in it. I was now starting the 3 ore dimensions quest. I landed in an iron block terrain place. I started searching for the mythical tower, where the first golem boss lives. After a while of searching, I found the tower. It had iron bricks for its walls and iron ore for the roof. I was ready to claim it as my own. I walked up the stairs to the top of the tower, defeating mobs and getting awesome items from the chests and taking the iron bricks as well. I finally got to the top and defeated the iron golem boss. It dropped gold portal bricks and iron blocks, ingots, bricks, and tools. Making my way back to my base, I built the next portal and jumped in it and defeated the gold golem boss and it dropped diamond portal bricks, gold blocks, ingots, bricks, and tools. And then I defeated the diamond golem boss. It dropped witch dimension portal blocks, diamond blocks, diamonds, bricks, and tools. I went back to my base and made the portal and jumped in once again. And there was herobrine again. He put up another sign. It said "You fell in my trap. Lol", and he walked over to me. All of a sudden I fell in a void, and I was not sure what would happen next. I woken up in a forest, and looked around. I then saw a chest. I opened it. Inside there were ten dragon data chips, tera bytes, packets, and a digivice. I then saw a strange egg nearby. For some reason I fed it the chips. It took it. I fed the egg down to the last chip. Then a strange creature hatched out of the egg. It was a black fuzz ball with yellow eyes. There was a strange status bar at the top. The status bar said this: Botamon:lvl 1 owner: Katiebug586. Then I knew where I was! I was in digimobs. But I feel there was something else about this. Looking around I saw a lot of structures around me, also a battle tower in the distance. I was in hekkit. The sun was setting fast. I made Botamon follow me as I ran into a random direction. I stopped when I saw a light from the setting sun. it was a plains village. I ran into the largest house, and made Botamon sit. I then ran into the blacksmith and took the goodies and the chest inside. The chest had 3 wool, a iron sword, a iron chestplate, a staff of fire, 3 planks, and 3 obby. Making a bed and a double chest, I went to sleep. I woken up, and gotten out my sword and went hunting for some animals and wood. I walked around with a lot of raw food on my hands. I had to get to my furnace and smelt it quick. I had 32 wood too, so I walked back to my base I share with the other villagers. When I got back, I made basic tools and went to bed again. I mined some cobble and coal, and smelted my food. I knew now what It was time to do. I went into my double chest, and pulled out some packets, bread, digivice, and tera bytes. I took Botamon over to a section of my house and fed it the packets, making it digivolve to koromon. The koromon had lost its fuzz and had red eyes. I gave the newly evolved koromon terabytes up to lvl 12 and then clicked it with the digivice and then it digivolved to agumon. Agumon looked like a orange dinosaur, with 3 claws on each hand and foot. Looking closer at it I saw it had green eyes as well. Making It sit I desided I should mine and get some ores so I can make better gear and more fuel for my furnece. Crafting a iron pickaxe and some torches, I started a staircase to bedrock in my house. Soon I returned with 2 stacks of iron, 3 stacks of coal, 10 diamonds, and 4 stacks of redstone. Making new gear, I desied I wanted to explore a bit more of the world. Doing the command /sethome I set my house there so I could tp there when I needed to. Then I walked about 50 blocks when I saw something strange. It was a yellow block with a question mark on it. I mined it, and I gotten a spawn a random tamed digimon egg. Walking back to my house I spawned in the egg. A thing called a gabumon came out of it. The gabumon was a lizard with a fur skin on it, and werid markings on its belly. It indeed was tamed. After making it sit, I then pushed the lizard over to agumon. End of chapter 1 hope you enjoyed!


End file.
